Vesper Divitiae
Vesper Andreas Pax Divitiae is a 2019-introduced and all-around character. He is the son of Pluto and Proserpina from Roman Mythology. He attends his Legacy Year in Ever After High's Mythology Program and currently does not room with anyone. In the destiny conflict, Vesper is with the Royals as he is fine with his destiny. Character Personality & Traits * Extremely excited to be the next God of the Underworld, Death, Shadows, and Precious Metals. * Vesper is very much a Mama's Boy and isn't afraid to admit it, still has a great relationship with his dad, Pluto. * Out of the entire family, is closest with Cascade - who is very protective over him. ** Cascade is known for popping down in the Underworld unannounced, to visit her favorite cousins (she claims). *** Pluto and Proserpina don't bother when Cascade comes down. They are grateful for the daughter of Neptune coming to check on Vesper. ** Seriously, no one knows if Cascade is the same age as her cousins. Could she? Maybe. Who knows. But Cascade acts like the Big Sister between Vesper, Blaze, and her. * Has only come out as Trans and is in the process of changing. ** Gets along with Blaze, due to this. * Vesper is insecure over some things and that tends to make him have depressive thoughts - Cascade is always there in a flash when she finds out. * Despite being insecure, is very powerful, capable of using his powers. ** He also tends to keep all his emotions to himself but is working on trying not to do that. * Since spending time with The Seven Rings, his personality has changed gradually, which according to Cascade is a good thing. ** He's not as insecure as before and is getting more open and bold. ** Unfortunately, he does start acting like a mix of his parents... and getting his mother's temper... (TBC) Physical Appearance In some ways, Vesper is said to be an exact copy of his father, Pluto, but with his mother's eyes. He has a pale skin tone (thanks Dad), with jet black shoulder-length hair with warm amber-brown eyes, which are said to "warm the soul". He tends to wear black, like a lot, with chrysanthemums, which happens to be his favorite flower. Hobbies & Interests Metal Work Combat Training Gardening Powers & Abilities As the son of Pluto, one of the "Roman" Big Three, Vesper is extremely powerful for someone his age. While powerful, he doesn't reveal his powers and mostly only revealed one or two, minimum. He also inherited some of his mother's powers, but his father's powers are more dominant. Powers * Earth manipulation: Vesper inherited his father's power over the earth, but at a minor level. He doesn't like using the power of the element of earth and much prefers using his powers over metals and shadows. ** Precious metals manipulation: As the son of the God of Wealth, Vesper inherited his father's power to sense, and control precious metals. Though, he doesn't use this power as much as his darkness. *** Precious metals projection: Vesper is able to launch precious metals in the forms of attacks, and also protective barriers. *** Precious metals constructs: He is also able to create constructs out of precious metals. * Darkness manipulation: As the son of the God of the Underworld, Vesper inherited his powers of the element of darkness. This is the power he is the most skilled in, just second to metals. ** Shadow generation: Vesper is able to generate shadows out of nothing and use them for everyday uses, and also attacks. ** Shadow projection: He is able to launch his shadows in the forms of attacks, such as bullets, waves, beams, and barriers. * Necromancy: Vesper has mild control of necromancy which allows him allowing him to utilize magic involving the dead, death-force and/or souls. He finds this ability just scary and tends not to use it. * Flower generation: The only power he got from his mother, Vesper is able to generate flowers wherever he goes. This power is out of his control and no matter what training he can't seem to get a control on it. * Immortality: The son of two Gods, Vesper is Immortal allowing him to live for many years. Skillset * Metal forging: Vesper is rather skilled in forging metal to make things. He never learned this from anyone, not even his cousin Vulcan. It was self-taught. * Combat training: Taught by his father, Vesper is extremely skilled in combat and can easily use his metal or shadows along with it. * Gardening: As his mother of the Goddess of Flowers, it's evident that Vesper would get something from her, and it happened to be gardening. He finds gardening relaxing and able to help relax his mind. * Extensive knowledge over the seasons: With his mother the Goddess of Spring, Vesper has learned quite a bit of the different seasons. Myth - Pluto How does the Myth Go? : Main article: Pluto '' How does Vesper Come Into It? WIP Viewpoint on Destiny Outfits School Life Class Schedule Quotes : ''"I-It's ''Vesper... Not Vespera."'' : — Vesper correcting someone when they mispronounce his name. Trivia * Vesper's full name is Vesper Andreas Pax Divitiae. ** Vesper is Lain for "Evening star or evening prayer". ** Andreas comes from the name "Andrea". This name was added when Vesper came out as trans and wanted more "manly" names. Pluto suggested the name as a second middle name and Vesper loved it. ** Pax after the Roman Goddess of Peace. *** The name stayed even though Vesper has come out as Trans. He likes the name Pax and finds it honorable to be named after the Goddess. He also keeps it as to him, sounds manly. ** Divitiae is Latin for "riches". ** Their original name was Vespera Pax Divitiae. * Vesper was originally going to be Gender-Neutral, but the driver decided Nah and went with a Trans Female to Male character. * Vesper suffers from depressive episodes but is working on it. Cascade is his number one supporter and goes with him to all his appointments Notes * Vesper's appearance was highly inspired by Nico di Angelo and Anubis from Rick Riordan's Heroes of Olympus and The Kane Chronicles series. ** Vesper's fourteen-year-old appearance was inspired by Nico and his sixteen-year-old, inspired by Anubis. Gallery Category:Shadows' characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Royals Category:Roman Mythology Category:Transgender Category:No Roommate